Just A Walk In The Woods
by Kouseki
Summary: A SessKag fic. Lemon. You've been waarndededed.


~*~Just A Walk in the Woods~*~

A/N: Yes. This is my first fanfic on ff.net…so…yeah! ^^; Yes. It's lemony. So…be warned…yes…BE WARNED. And no, I am NOT I repeat NOT Rumiko Takahashi so I do NOT I repeat NOT own Inu-Yasha. O.o

Here we go =O

*

"THAT BASTARD!" Kagome shouted as she stormed through the woods. "He never appreciates anything I do! I try to show him I like him, and he just turns the other cheek! I try so hard to make him happy! What do I get in return? What? NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT!"

Slowing her pace down, she crouched by a hot spring that she just happened to come across. She looked at her reflection in the water and sighed. Out of boredom she trailed a hand along the water and just sat there, idly, thinking. As she was skimming the water with her hand, a shadow loomed above her. Kagome abruptly turned around to face the shadow, but she blacked out. All she saw before blacking out were a set of beautiful, golden eyes…

She fluttered her eyes open, and she looked at her surroundings. She was in a cold, stone room. It looked much like a dungeon she had seen in books. The room was dimly lit with torches on the wall. There was nothing on the wall, no windows or anything. Just shackles on the wall and the torches. She reached her hand forward to scratch her head when she noticed it was chained to the wall. "WHAT THE HECK?!" She shouted, pulling at the shackles. She looked down to her feet, seeing that her clothes had been taken away. Her heartbeat started to quicken as her eyes darted around the room. "Who…?"

A man walked into the room. He had gorgeous features. A handsome face, with two purple stripes on either side. He had golden eyes, that shimmered in the dim torch-light. His silver hair fell down to his ankles. He walked over to Kagome smirking slightly and stood next to her. "Hello, wench…" he spoke. 

"WHY AM I HERE, SESSHOUMARU!?" Kagome shouted, bringing her self forward as far as she could, for the shackles restricted her. 

He smirked a bit more and replied, "One…you will call me MASTER Sesshoumaru…two…-"

He was cut off by Kagome. "No.. I will NOT call you master Sesshoumaru…" She said, her voice shaky.

Sesshoumaru raised a hand and struck Kagome across the face with it. "I said… call me Master Sesshoumaru…"

"…Yes…Master…Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said again with a shaky voice. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "W-why am I h-here…M-m-master Sesshoumaru…?"

"Because…" He said still smirking "I want something from you…" With that, he sat down and got closer to Kagome.

"What do you want…?" She said, a little uncomfortable about Sesshoumaru being so close to her bare self. 

Sesshoumaru took her chin in his hands and looked into her eyes. "You."

Kagome's eyes widened and she moved as far away as she could from him. She knew it was no good trying to move away, for he would only move closer. 

Sesshoumaru stood up and gazed down at Kagome. Kagome was now shaking. He couldn't help but smile at this. Slowly, he removed his clothes and looked to Kagome again, who's eyes were about as wide as eyes can get. "What's wrong?" He asked, smirking still. Kagome had her eyes locked on his cock. It was a little big…him being a youkai and all. "Oh…that." He said getting closer to Kagome. "Don't worry…It'll only hurt for a little while…" 

Sesshoumaru got on top of Kagome and Kagome gasped, feeling his length on her. "Sesshou--Master Sesshoumaru… p-please don't…" Sesshoumaru rubbed his hands up and down her sides. He smirked and said, "You'll want it soon enough…" He placed his hands on her breasts and started to caress them. In response to this, Kagome gasped and arched herself forward. He then started to kiss and lick her neck and collarbone. He moved one hand down to her lower abdomen and trailed her collarbone with his tongue. Slowly, he brought his other hand down to her lower abdomen and moved his lips to a breast. He licked it and sucked on it a bit. 

As a result, Kagome let out one tiny little moan. Sesshoumaru stopped sucking on her breast and looked up at Kagome. "You like that, don't you?" He said with a satisfied smirk. Kagome shook her head in a negative response. She liked the way it felt, she liked it a lot, as dirty as it made her feel. She didn't want to be doing this though… not at all… "Please… Let me go Master Sesshoumaru…" She looked down at him and pleaded with her eyes. "I assure you…you'll like this…" He said once more. 

Ignoring Kagome's pleas, he slid his hands down to the insides of her legs. "Oh God…" Kagome thought. "This is it…" Kagome closed her eyes and held her breath, bracing her self for what was next. Sesshoumaru slowly parted her legs and put his tongue to her entrance. He worked his tongue around her entrance, poking it in, swirling around her entrance, and in it, and sucking. Kagome shrieked. She shrieked out of surprise, because it's not what she expected, and because it felt so damned good. Sesshoumaru felt some of her juices run down and he lapped them, and sucked them into his mouth, while Kagome let out another moan, this one longer and louder. 

Sesshoumaru stopped again and looked up to Kagome with the same smirk-of-satisfaction of his. "So…Kagome…Did you like that?" She couldn't lie this time. She liked it. She wanted more. She nodded slowly to Sesshoumaru, blushing a bit for admitting she liked this. "Good…" Sesshoumaru said, rather pleased.

He got on top of Kagome again, and kissed her. He kissed his way down to her lower abdomen and licked back up to her lips, and kissed her again. She kissed him back. Sesshoumaru got up and spread Kagome's legs out again. Kagome's eyes snapped shut once more. "Listen, Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said gently. "This is going to hurt, but I promise you, it will turn into pleasure before you know it…" He put his length right up to her entrance and stayed there for a moment. This was really getting him hard. He could feel the warmth and wetness of her entrance. He couldn't take this anymore. 

He pushed only the tip into her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. Sesshoumaru pushed further into her and Kagome moaned from the pain. Sesshoumaru began kissing her neck to try and soothe her a bit. He pushed all the way up to her barrier and stopped. He looked at Kagome for a moment and asked her "Do you want this?" Kagome's eyes met Sesshomaru's and she thought for a minute. She wanted to see what it felt like to reach a climax. She liked the what Sesshoumaru was doing to her. "Yes…Master Sesshoumaru…" He smiled and backed up a little, and broke through her barrier. Kagome let out a small scream which soon turned into a moan. Sesshoumaru started working his way in and out of her. She grinded her hips up against his, as he ground his against hers. It stopped hurting Kagome so much to have Sesshoumaru inside of her. She let out a moan and quickened her breathing. "Harder…" she groaned. Sesshoumaru did just that. He started pumping harder inside of Kagome. She let out a long, pretty loud moan, as Sesshoumaru smiled. He started going faster as he saw the pure ecstasy on Kagome's face. The two were moving together when Kagome finally let out a loud moan and came. Sesshoumaru could hold on no longer and came inside of Kagome. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled out of Kagome and looked at her. He removed her from the shackles and sat her on his lap. Smiling, he kissed her cheek. "I love you, Kagome." He said smiling. "I love you, too, Sesshoumaru." "Did you like that?" He asked Kagome. She beamed at him and said, "Yes…I did." She rested her head against his chest, and the two fell asleep just like that. 

~*~The End~*~


End file.
